Episode 8123 (10th May 2013)
Plot Max does his best to wake David but can't. He finds David's mobile. Nick's alarmed when Max phones and tells him that David's fallen over in the park and seems to be asleep. Nick promises to come and find them. Izzy and Gary continue to row over the £200. Thoroughly embarrassed, Tina leaves them to it. Gary assures Izzy that the only reason he spent £200 on Tina was to show his gratitude as she's doing such a huge thing for them. Jealous Izzy isn't convinced. Nick reaches Max and Joseph in the park just as David regains consciousness. David realises he's had an epileptic fit. Roy clearly has mixed emotions about opening St. John's letter. Anna gives Faye her tea and it's obvious that it's the first decent meal she's had in ages. When Tim calls round looking for Faye, Anna invites him in to wait. Gloria tells Stella that she's mad trying to sell the Rovers in its current state but Stella snaps at her that she hasn't any choice. David returns home full of self-pity and worried that nobody will trust him with their kids in future. Nick assures him that won't be the case. Gary has a go at Tommy, blaming him for the fact that Izzy thinks he fancies Tina. Owen's unimpressed to find Anna has fed Faye and done her washing. Angrily, Owen points out Tim's shortcomings and tells him that he's not fit to be a full-time dad. Tina calls on Izzy and insists on repaying her the £200 which Gary spent on the ring. Desperate to earn some money, Stella tells Nick that she'd like to apply for the position of cleaner at the bistro. David calls at the bistro and tells Nick and Kylie how the doctor has told him that he's got to get plenty of rest and mustn't drink. Nick and Kylie promise to help him every step of the way. David thanks them for being the best brother and wife anyone could wish for. Cast Regular cast *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Karl Munro - John Michie *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *28 Grayling Street - Living room and kitchen *Park Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Max finds David's mobile phone and calls Nick; Gary insists the money he spent on Tina was only to show his gratitude; Stella applies for the position of cleaner at The Bistro; and Owen tells Tim he is not fit to be a full-time dad. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,230,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2013 episodes